Right On Time
by so.cordial.so.rotten
Summary: Penelope was in love with a Weasley but not the one you're thinking of. Done for evangeline adara rose's 100 Characters...Endless Possibilities challenge at the HPFC forum.


**A/N: Hey everyone this here is for evangeline adara rose's 100 Characters...Endless Possibilities challenge over at HPFC. My Pairing was Penelope Clearwater and Charlie Weasley. I had a lot of fun pairing these two together. Their lives just kind of melded together perfectly. Hope you all enjoy :). And all HP related things belong to JK Rowling.**

* * *

Right On Time

Penelope Clearwater had always been curious about time. Minutes, seconds, eons. The most fascinating of all were times that could not be measured. Moments could be less than a second or more than a year. Memories could be collection of moments or a single breath. That was how she lived. Waiting for the most incredible moment, reliving and learning from her memories.

Of all of these perfect moments and distinct memories there was one she remembered and cherished most. It was the moment she fell in love with Charlie Weasley. Which, in hindsight, had been a poor decision. Even if it was all too incredible.

She remembered the autumn air dry in her mouth. The sticky feel and pungent odor of red paint smeared across her face. The screams of Gryffindors around her waving their banners and streamers wildly. She remembered the indignant huffs that Percy had made while he stood jammed against her in the crowded stands. He hadn't wanted to go to the Quidditch game. He made a very good argument as to why it was best to stay in the library and finish their Herbology assignments. However, Penelope had made sure that she was persuasive. This wasn't very hard. She knew with the bat of eyelashes Percy was sure to do what she wanted.

But with all of the alluring and grandiose danger that came along with just watching teams face off on the pitch there was one thing that had truly taken her for a spin. It had been more glorious than the sweet smell of turning leaves. More dizzying than the fumes from her crimson mask. More passionate then the wailing of the surrounding students. What she remembered most of all was the effortless wink Charlie had shot at her as he glided by on his broom. For it had been in that moment - one of excitement, game lust, and absolute chaos – that her heart had beat more wildly than her thirteen year old mind could have possibly comprehended.

She stumbled backward into Percy who was there to catch her. He was always there to catch her, even if it was a little delayed.

That was what made her heart twist in her chest despite all of its fluttering. Percy was the one who was there for her not Charlie. Hell, Charlie had never said more than two sentences to her at a time. And it was always followed by the ruffling Percy's hair and chuckling as he walked away. She was nothing but a child to him. His little brother's friend. Not to mention she was struck with a muted tongue anytime Charlie came near her.

All of this wouldn't matter in the end really. This worrying, this acknowledgment of her own childishness. She would still peek around corners between classes hoping for a glance of him. She would redirect her way around the castle just to cross his path and surreptitiously bump into him.

Penelope Clearwater had Charlie fever.

* * *

It was close to the Christmas holiday as Penelope skidded up to the portrait of the Fat Lady while trying to hold onto an armful of of papers and books.

"Password," the Fat Lady croaked for she had been singing carols all afternoon.

"Oh no," Penelope fretted as she racked her brain for the password Percy had given her. She was to meet him in the Gryffindor common room so they could finish their astronomy charts before break.

"My dear if you don't have the password, you can't enter," the Fat Lady shuffled the flounces of her large, pink silk dress and cleared her throat.

"Um...griffin wings?" Penelope ventured and to her surprise the portrait swung open. As she clamored into the common room she was struck by the warmth and emptiness of the place. A fire roared under the mantle with large squashy armchairs circled around it. Books, essays, and notes had been left behind and forgotten on the desks. Hats and mittens and wet boots were scattered across the floor boards. Then she remembered that Charlie had lead the Gryffindor team to another victory that afternoon. Every Gryffindor had to be down in the Great Hall having a celebratory dinner.

Penelope knew that Percy was going to be late for their meeting. He was always early for class and meals, he even brushed his teeth at seven o'clock. But when it came to Penelope it seemed that sometimes he just couldn't be bothered.

Penelope's mouth fell into a frown as she slumped into one of the chairs and hoped the fire would melt away her bad mood.

"What's a Ravenclaw doing in the Gryffindor common room?" A small, familiar, and ferociously red-headed boy sprung into the armchair next to Penelope.

"Oh I-" she tried, but was cut off by a mirror image of the boy pulling himself up the back of the same chair.

"There _is_ a super secret password that no one but us Gryffindors know, George," the mirror responded.

"Right Fred, then how did a Ravenclaw get in?"

"Truly a mystery, George."

"What are you two going on about?" A voice that was half amused, half scolding echoed from across the room. Charlie Weasley had to wrestle through the portrait hole as the Fat Lady tried to close on him. Penelope could have sworn she heard the woman in the portrait shouting something along the lines of 'A boat is not the password mister Weasley!'

"Both of you..." Charlie's voice faltered a bit when he saw Penelope sitting next to his brothers, "these two aren't bothering are they?"

"No, I-" she started, pushing a dark curl behind her ear.

"We were just asking this Ravenclaw here why she's in the Gryffindor tower is all," George said as Fred slid down the back of the chair landing upside down and opposite of him.

"I'm here waiting for Percy. He gave me the password so I wouldn't have to wait in the hall. We're working on our astronomy homework."

"Why would anyone want to be anywhere near perfect Percy?" Fred said twisting up his face in disgust.

"He's such a bore," George echoed and stuck out his tongue.

"I think it's time you were both off to bed, d'you think? Don't want to get another detention before you've even finished your first year, do you?"

"Thanks, _Mum_," said Fred sharply.

"Honestly, how can you make us go to bed when no one else is?" George grumbled.

Charlie's eyes gleamed in the firelight as he darted at the twins. Both boys jumped from the armchair and darted up the staircase to the boy's dormitory, Charlie very close behind them.

When she was alone Penelope had the sudden urge to jump from her seat. She wanted to run back to the Ravenclaw dormitories to do her homework from the comfort of her own dormitory window sill. Her legs began to twitch when she realized that she only had moments to make her get away before Charlie came back down the stairs to make polite small talk with her. She knew Charlie to be a gentleman that way, he wouldn't leave her sitting there all alone.

She didn't want to sit there in a permanent blush while he tried to ask her polite questions. She scrambled to her feet and was half way to the portrait hole when she heard Charlie tramping down the stairs and apologizing for Fred and George.

"Sorry about them. They're a couple of no good trouble makers," Charlie paused for a moment then sighed, "unfortunately it's their best quality."

Penelope couldn't help but giggle at Charlie as he smirked at his own joke.

"They don't seem to like Percy very much."

Charlie shrugged and stepped closer to her.

"I'm sorry erm... It's just I've forgotten your name," Charlie's face went a little red with embarrassment which made Penelope blush as well.

He didn't even remember her name. She had been following him around for a month and a half and he didn't even know her name. Could she be anymore stupid? But her heart began to beat hard in her chest and her head became a little lighter on her shoulders.

"Penelope Clearwater," she said as she shifted towards the door uncomfortably.

"Right. I seem to keep bumping into you or stepping on your feet in the halls. I'm sorry about that too. Not quite as graceful on my feet I guess." Penelope inched closer to the door as he spoke. "I meant to apologize I just couldn't remember your name and I'm sorry."

Charlie had somehow gotten very close to her now looking into her widened eyes. This was what she wanted, what she daydreamed about. Being alone in a room with Charlie Weasley was what she thought about most and now that the moment had come she was completely falling apart. She had to say something that wouldn't make her look mad.

"You already said you were sorry," her voice was quite.

"Right sorry," he said and Penelope laughed.

They were standing very close now. Close enough to invite poor decisions but just far enough away to escape them should anyone walk in.

Charlie pushed a piece of dark curly hair from her face.

"You winked at me," she whispered, for he had gotten even closer, "during the Quidditch game back in October."

"I know." His voice was low in his throat as he tilted his head towards hers.

"Penny?" Percy's voice drifting from the door caused Charlie to whip round and hurry to sit in front of the fire. Penelope stood in the same place, wide eyed and breathless.

"There you are," Percy said as he put his hand on her shoulder, "sorry I'm late. Now for that astronomy. Penny?"

"What? Oh yes! Right. Stars, I love stars," she said in a voice that was just too loud for the almost empty common room.

While she and Percy sat at the window sill in the common room Penelope noticed that Charlie hadn't left. He scribbled ferociously on a piece of parchment and every so often Penelope could feel his eyes on her back. But she shook her head, this couldn't work. Charlie was leaving Hogwarts at the end of term. He was, according to Percy, going to Romania. And that was far, far away from her little house in Calstock.

Later that night Penelope awoke to a scratching at her window and found a rather decrepit looking owl holding a note in its beak. It was from Charlie.

* * *

Penelope's dark figure hurried from the front door of a green roofed house covered in snow that was just like the rest down the road. Her long curly hair whipped around her flushed face as she climbed atop her bicycle and rode through the slush that had collected on the road. Even for all her worries about going to the Weasley's home and meeting Percy's parents she had began to fret over the hem of her dress. It kept flitting in between the spokes of her bike wheels becoming dirty and sopping.

She cycled up Church Hill until the road was flanked on either side by an expanse of field. All the while picturing how upset Percy would be with the state of her dress. When she reached the seventh lamp post she stopped and stowed her bike beneath a snow covered bush and stood directly under the light.

The wind whipped clotted cream wisps of snow through the dark night. Penelope could feel the gusts slip under her coat and up her party dress as snow stuck to her sheer tights. She tried not to pay any attention to the snow or the cold, only focusing now on the misty white breath that escaped from her lips and the weight of the duffel bag slung across her back. The disappointed vision of Percy had morphed into the surprised face of Charlie and Penelope shivered. She knew he would be there. Percy had specifically asked if she would like to spend New Years Eve with his parent and older brothers.

Penelope glanced around as her teeth began to chatter. She felt as if her heart where ready to fall out with each hazy breath she took. Humiliation was what she felt.

He was late... again.

Surely Percy could not forget where they had planned on meeting. Penelope had given him a picture of her trying to climb this exact lamp post when she was six. All it took was an easy apparation. She sighed. He was probably pouring himself over ministry job applications still.

There was a squeaky pop that drifted away with the wind and Percy had appeared next to her.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. Penelope noticed a smear of ink on his face.

"Still filling out those stupid applications?"

"I'm trying to get a good jobs, Penny," Percy hissed a little.

"Percy, I don't know if I should go," Penelope whispered trying to change his mood, "I'm not feeling well."

"Don't be nervous. They're going to love you!" Percy said. A hearty smile smeared across his face. It had to be the only smile Penelope had seen Percy give in regards to his family. And she just couldn't let that glee that had blossomed in Percy over the past few moments die out like an untended fire. She closed her eyes before reaching out for his arm that had been waiting patiently in a crook.

In truth she wasn't feeling well. Her stomach had tied itself into excruciating knots at the very thought of seeing Charlie again. This was a very poor decision.

"Mum! Dad!" Percy shouted through the door of the Burrow as he wiped his feet on the mat. "I'm back."

A short, plump woman scurried into the room followed by a tall, balding man. Penelope smiled at the sight of them, They could have been her parents if they hadn't had ginger hair. The way Molly's wide eyes scanned her person was the way her mother looked at her. And Arthur's warm smile was just like her father's.

"Mum, Dad. This is Penelope," Percy said as he pushed Penelope into the warm house. Molly took the initiative and wrapped her arms tightly around her.

"My dear, it's wonderful to finally meet you. You're all Percy every talks about." Molly stood back with her hands still on Penelope's shoulders. Arthur held out his hand for Penelope to shake.

"Nice to meet you dear," he said, his smile even warmer now.

"Bill! Charlie!," Molly shouted up the stairs behind her, "come here and meet your brother's girlfriend!"

Penelope could feel her face go red at Charlie's name. And even redder when she saw him bounce down the stairs behind his brother. When the pair reached the bottom of the stairs Charlie froze at the sight of her.

In that instant all the moments they had shared came flooding back to Penelope, memories she had tried to get rid of. The secret meetings between dark bookcases in the library. Sneaking out to the Quidditch pitch to steal kisses form one another. She knew that this would be a long evening.

Later, after Molly and Arthur had gone to bed, three Weasley's and a Clearwater sat around the blazing fireplace while listening to the radio.

"So Penelope how's your last year at Hogwarts going," Bill said, trying to break the ice.

"Well, thanks," She said smiling from Percy's shoulder.

"What are your plans after?" Bill's question had caught Charlie's attention Penelope noticed. "I know Percy's looking into work at the ministry."

"I'm not really sure. I can't seem to decide. I've been working with Madame Pomfrey in the hospital wing and Hagrid has let me help him with some of the smaller creatures."

"You'd really like working with animals," Charlie said. His eyes shining.

"I didn't know you wanted to do that," Percy said confused. Penelope's eyebrows shot up on her forehead. She had told Percy about both of those things, he just hadn't listened.

"Well perhaps you hadn't asked," she snapped and stood up. "Good night gentlemen."

As Penelope made her way up the stairs to Ginny's room, her bed for the night, she heard Charlie chuckle and Bill sigh loudly in Percy's direction. Good, she thought, let them give him grief.

"Penelope," someone was whispering from the door of the bedroom. "Penny."

"Go away, Percy," she hissed and rolled over. Footsteps creaked across the floor and the duvet pulled tight around her as the person sat down on the bed.

"Not Percy," Charlie whispered.

Penelope shot up straight trying to cover herself.

"What are you doing?" Charlie saw her eyes fill with panic.

"I'm sorry. If I had known at the time... You know, that you were Percy's girlfriend. I wouldn't have come. I'm sorry."

Penelope smirked. He still hadn't kicked the habit of apologizing to her.

"Would you really not have come?"

Silence pushed on her ears as he thought over his answer.

"No," he finally whispered. Penelope placed her forehead on his shoulder as he rubbed her back.

"Come back with me to Romania. When you finish school. Work with dragons."

"Charlie," Penelope said and looked up at him, "I...I couldn't do that to Percy. He's my best friend. I love him."

"But are you in love with him?"

Penelope hadn't a word to say.

"Thought so," he said and cupped her chin. Penelope had, then, every intention of jumping from the bed and finding Percy. But she couldn't seem to make herself do it. Charlie tilted her chin towards hers until their lips were pressed together.

Every memory was back now. As alive and tangible as Penelope could have ever remembered them. For a brief moment Penelope remembered what it was like to be happy, not forgotten. Penelope sunk back into the pillows, beckoning Charlie to her. There was a terrible smirk on his face as his lips met hers again. Neither heard the door click open or Percy enter.

"Penny I'm sorry I-" Percy flicked on the lights. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Not because Penelope was looking for a way out of the situation but because there was nothing she could do about it.

Percy's face turned from sad to pink and infuriated.

"Percy," Charlie jumped from the bed, "What-"

"What!" Percy shouted, "You're on top of my girlfriend that's what! And you," Percy turned to Penelope, "I...I." Percy could say anything as tears brimmed his eyelids. He turned from the room and stormed down the hall.

"Percy! PERCY!" Penelope called after him but she heard a downstairs door shut behind him. "Percy," she muttered, the word weak in her throat. She had to get out of there before everything exploded. Penelope pulled her coat over her slip, wrenched on her shoes, and grabbed her duffel.

"Penny, don't go," Charlie pleaded and pulled her into another kiss. She savored his lips against hers because she knew that that would be the last time he would kiss her. Penelope planned on never seeing another Weasley again if she could help it. She stepped away from him and shook her head.

"I love you Charlie. I've been in love with you for four years. Since that Quidditch game. But I can't, I just can't."

"Just can't what?" he tried to ask. But she was already gone.

Penelope landed squarely in the middle of a snow covered lane both sides lined by sherbet yellow buildings that would have been cheery if the wind hadn't been wailing down the lane, between her legs, and off over the ocean.

She knew this place.

"Hartland Quay." Her voice was taken by the wind and carried out across the rough sea.

This was where she and her parents used to spend their summer holidays. But in the dead of winter it looked more like a grave yard than a beach-y getaway. She pulled her long coat tighter around her shoulders and hurried into the darkened hotel. There she found a half sleeping receptionist who gave her a room key and pointed her in the direction of her room.

Penelope sighed as she turned the key to her door. She had ruined everything.

* * *

Penelope held a well folded letter in her hand as she hurried down a snowy Diagon Alley towards the front of Gringotts. She was to meet Percy for the first time since they had left Hogwarts. It had been eight years. She had received a letter from him two weeks ago and fought with herself for days over whether or not she should respond. But, finally, she had agreed to see him.

As she passed the stationary shop a box set caught her eye. Her mother would like that for Christmas. She figured Percy would be late anyway. As she browsed the shop, inhaling the smell of fresh parchment, she felt the hairs stand on the back of her neck.

"Penelope?" a rugged, scared redhead wrapped his fingers around her thin wrists. She knew that voice, that rough yet gentle grip around her hand.

"Hello Charlie," was all she could muster, she couldn't even look at him straight when she turned.

"How are you? It's been forever."

"Not quite that long," she said glancing at the ground.

"Well certainly feels like it. I..." Charlie stepped close to her and pushed his fingers through her hair to make sure she was real.

"Are you busy?"

"I have... I'm meeting someone," Penelope said.

"It's just that I need some help picking out a Christmas present for my sister. I saw you and thought maybe you would help me."

"I'm going to be late, Charlie. I have to go," Penelope tried to escape out of the door but Charlie still had hold of her wrist. His eyes begged her.

"If he doesn't show up by two o'clock," she said and he let go of her wrist. When she had finally made it to Gringotts there was no sight of Percy. So she waited and waited and waited.

When two o'clock came it was Charlie who walked up to her.

"Bloke didn't bother did he?"

Penelope stared at the redhead until she finally said, "No. No, he never really did."

The pair shopped for the rest of the afternoon and somehow found their way back to Penelope's London flat. And as they sipped tea on the couch Penelope knew that Percy would always be late.

But Charlie, Charlie was right on time.


End file.
